Don't Forget
by OneWhoWeeps
Summary: Seventeen years ago Amy Call came to La Push. She was pregnant. Her son Embry grew up not knowing his father, but when he starts to phase his ancestry is questioned. Who is his father? Did he have any siblings? What did Amy leave behind? Suck at summaries


First Fanfic!

All belongs to Steph... minus OC :]

/

Makah Reservation  
Prom Night 1977

"Don't you love me, Amy," he presses.

The question makes me woozy. My fingers crumple around the hem of my red party dress. The sequined fabric feels so out of place against my sweaty palms.

"Of course," I choke out. It feels like my mouth is filled with cotton balls. _Too much pressure._

He pulls me into an embrace and I settle stiffly in his arms. "Then you should be okay with me loving you too, right baby?"

For some reason my eyes well up when he says this, making it even more difficult to see in the dark van. I stare out the window and try to blink away the tears.

He takes advantage of my not looking and goes to lift my dress higher up my thigh. But my head snaps back to him and my hands stop his.  
"Joshua," my voice isn't nearly as loud as I expect it to be and only comes out as a tear-filled whisper, "I don't think I'm ready." I try my best to sound stern by unsteady whimpers rack my voice.

Josh pulls me closer, takes our hands and holds the between our chests. "Amy… I love you. And you said you love me. We're made for each other, baby. Why can't we _show_ how much we love each other? I promise I won't hurt you. This is right… I can feel it. Trust me."  
He pushes a strand of hair off of my face and places it behind my ear. Breathing comes harder now. _I'm scared._ I want to tell him that something feels wrong to me. "Josh, I-" I gasp, eyes wide.  
"Shh," he places a finger over my trembling lips, "Trust me Amy."  
His mouth replaces his finger and I know I've lost. A single tear rolls down my cheek out of spite.

_Trust me._

_/_

_2 Months Later  
Makah Reservation  
Raymond Valley  
Willow Grove Bench_

The sun is low in the sky, and the cold night is creeping up the shallow valley. Time to go home.

I button up my white knit sweater and curl up into a ball. The only part of me that isn't moving is my midnight hair dancing in the chilled wind.  
"Where is he?"

My eyes have grown tired from watching the dirt path and I let them close. Bright colored shapes carved into the darkness of my mind start to move beneath my eyelids.  
The sounds of the valley sing in my ears as I try to wait a bit longer. But I'm too tired.

Suddenly, it seems as if bench underneath me has whooshed off the top of the hill and is rocking back, forth and away. Drifting, drifting… _and I'm gone._

_I'm in a bright room.  
I see hands reaching over me grabbing this tool and that tool every which way. It's cold… and I feel exposed… I want to cover myself._

_A blinding light is overhead and makes everything blurry. But, I can see Josh standing beside me… I must be lying down. Why? Then the pain hits me._

_Red and black splotches cloud my vision as the searing shoots through my body. My neck strains and I want to cry out. I'm **dying.**_

_A strange detached voice drifts to me. "It is time," the voice states blankly.  
The pain is too much… I cannot answer the voice and ask what they mean. _

_I feel something cold against me. Metal? Someone grabs hold of my shaking hand.  
I blink away the red and black and find Joshua staring at me with wide eyes._

_"Amy," he says, "Stay with me. Don't fall asleep, stay with me." He sounds so far away. What's going on?  
Why can't I sleep? I'm so tired. I won't go anywhere… let me sleep._

_I open my mouth to tell him I can't stay awake… then the colors come back. My breath leaves me, and I squeeze my eyes shut. It** hurts.**  
It feels as if something is being cut away._

_Now my fingers go numb and I can no longer feel Josh's vice. I hear crying?_

_"No Amy! Open your eyes! Don't leave me like this, I need you. Stay with me Amy! Wake up! Wake up!_

_Too tired._

"Amy, wake up!"

My body jumps and my eyes burst open.

"Amy?"

I gasp when I see Josh's face just inches from mine.  
"Geez," he mumbles, "Do I look that bad?"

I shake my head and look around.

I'm back on the bench in the valley. I'm alive.

My eyes travel to the gravel road just beyond the trees. I spot Josh's motorcycle leaning on one of the willow trunks.

The light is almost gone from the orange and pink stained sky and I can hear the crickets star their music. _How long was I asleep?_

Josh's hand waves in front of my face and I focus on him. His sharp features are knit into a confused expression. In the dim, I can see his deep brown eyes peering at me curiously. His dark brows are arched and his bottom lip juts out in a childish pout. His cropped black hair shines in contrast to his copper skin. I see a grease smear on his cheek and reach to wipe it off.

"What took you so long," I ask quietly, "I called you at 3:00."

Josh nuzzles my palm like a puppy and his face instantly relaxes.  
"I had to work late at the shop," he responds.

"Oh," I nod. _I guess car mechanics have a lot on their plate._

Josh abruptly jumps up off his knees and sits beside me on the bench.  
"I have news" he buzzes. He seems really jittery and I readjust my position to face him.

I pause and shyly mutter, "Me too.

He grins, his white teeth gleaming. "Okay. You go first."

"No, no," my face reddens, "You go ahead."

"You sure?"

With a weak smile I nod and wipe my now sweaty hands on my corduroy pants.

He doesn't seem the least fazed. "Well, we had a truck come in from out of town today, and the guy who owned it asked if Solomon Uley was in. I guess he knew my dad form way back cuz when I told him he passed away he seemed kind of disappointed. Then he wanted to know if I knew if he any family around. So, I told him that I was his son.

"He said he was from the Quileute reservation, you know, La Push, and that my dad left behind some property over there. He told me that there was an auto shop he used to own and the new manager needed some help keeping the place open.

"I asked if he knew who else was working there and he told me my old elementary school friends Quil and Billy were the only ones. I've told you about them, right?"

He doesn't even give a chance to answer.

"Anyways," he continues, "then he offered for me to take the job since my dad couldn't anymore. I was about to turn him down cuz I didn't think my mom and I could afford a place to stay there right now. Then tells me my dad left a house. It's not very big, just two bedrooms and one bathroom, but it's better than nothing. The guy said we could move in right away so I told him we'd take it.

"My mom says she'll be more comfortable with her real tribe there and that'd it be good for me to move back to La Push. I just got back from telling her."

Josh finally lets out a breath. He seems to vibrate with the excitement of his encounter today.

I'm speechless.

"You're leaving?" Is all that comes out.

"Yeah," he sighs, "As soon as everything is packed."

The world starts to tilt.

"Oh," I hear myself say, "I guess I should've gone first."

"Why," Josh chuckles, "Is my news better?"

_If he only knew. But he can't go now, he can't move away._

"I can't- You can't."

And everything goes black again.

/

REVIEWWWWWW PLEASE! :3


End file.
